Seaside Confessions
by blaithe95
Summary: You want to know what this is about? Do you currently know what section your in? Did you read the title? Whadya think it's about? Pie! Chock full of Percabeth. Rated T cause I wanted to. My first fanfic so, feel free to puke. R and R... Please?


**OK dudes, First Fanfic. ****One Shot, I think. **

**Most likely crap so please… r and r. I need to be told how bad a writer I am. **

**Rated T cause I want to. I will warn you this entire thing screams Percabeth, I'm sorry… I'm obsessed. **

**Well, on with the suckishness! (P.S. Takes place after the sneak peek in the Demigod Files. Percy's POV (not changing too confusing!))**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO :-( If I did percy and annabeth would be married by now! JK JK.**

***

"Percy…PERCY!" Annabeth waved a hand in front of my face. "You sure your alright?

"Yeah, never better." I muttered sarcastically. She sat down in the sand, leaning back on her hands and smiled that cute little smirk of hers. Whenever she does that my knees start to bukle. I started pacing again to regain controll of my body.

I'd been pacing ever since we got to the beach, about 20 minuets ago. My stomach was twisting in ways not meant for human beings to endure. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth and I was hyperventilating.

"Really? Cause your turning green and you've been spacing out every ten seconds." She said laughing slightly. " You wanna talk about it?" She patted the sand next to her.

_Oh Gods! You can do this Percy! You need to tell her so, just ... do it! Oh Gods!_

On the way back to camp, Beckendorf convinced me I should tell her. Especially, if…well… you know. There's always that possibility that, I might not… _**be **_here to tell her if I wait too long. She'd never know how I felt.

I knew he was right but I really didn't know how I was going to do it. Ever since, I've been trying to figure it out in my head, along with figuring out how I was gonna keep my lunch down.

That's why I pulled her down to the beach in the first place. My thoughts usually sort themselves out the minute I breathe in that salty breeze. And I guess I thought that if I got to scared I could just jump in the water and drownd. Oh, wait! Shit! I can't drownd. Duh, son of the sea god! Damn! Well, cross off escape plan #1!

_Oh Gods._ I took a deep breath. _Just go for it Percy. You can do this. Just… do it._

I swallowed and tried to find my voice. "Ye.. Yeah, actually.. I do." I plopped down next to her, my hands shaking and my heart pumping fast.

"What's up?" she said turning her head to face me, leaning back on her elbows. Her blonde hair shimmered in the sun, her bright grey eyes twinkling. She looked extremely calm, besides the fact one of her hands was clenching and unclenching repeatedly. She also seemed to be holding her breath. Weird. It seemed like she was nervous.

_Why is **she** nervous? **She **doesn't have any deep dark secrets to **reveal to the world!!!!** Ugh!** Curse you Aphrodite!!!** Ok Percy, focus. You have something to say remember? Oh gods!_

I looked into her eyes cautiously. I didn't know how she was going to react.I took another deep breath. "I … I really don't know how to say this Annabeth. I… I … I think…" I laughed nervously. I probably sounded like an idiot but, when didn't I?

"Spit it out Seaweed Brain." she said tenderly. Not an eye roll or smirk in sight. I guess she realized how important this was for me to get out.

I breathed in. "I think… I think I love you." I said quietly, my voice cracking at the end. The smile slid off her face.

Annabeth was staring at me with the deer in headlights look. Panic filled her eyes. "What did you just say?" she whispered, her voice barley audible.

"I think I love you." a little steadier that time. I looked down. I didn't want to see her reaction. She was silent. I couldn't even hear her breathing. I wished she'd say something. Her scilence just made me want to drownd more.

After what seemed like forever she exhaled and moved around a bit. "Percy" she said quietly "look at me." I looked up to find her on her knees hovering next to me. Our noses touched and we stared into each others eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered. Then suddenly she threw herself on me, knocking me flat on my back, and kissed me full on the lips.

*******

**So… Whadya think. **

**Suckishness???**

**Non-Suckishness??? **

**Please,****I need to know!!!!**

**Oh, and yeah! I'm sorry, I kinda went crazy with the **_**dot dot dot**_** thing. Too much or what? **

**Well, your probably sick of me talking so, SEE YA!!!! ****J**

**P.S. Please, Please, Pleeease review!!!!!! I need your guidance badly.**


End file.
